Windy Castle (episode)/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and her family are going out for the day. Daddy Pig: Peppa, George, today we’re going to Windy Castle. Peppa Pig: What’s Windy Castle, Daddy? Daddy Pig: It’s a castle on a very high hill. Narrator: George likes castles. Peppa Pig: Windy Castle sounds like a boring thing, for boys. Daddy Pig: No, Peppa. You’ll love it. There’s a great view from the top of Windy Castle. You can even see Granny and Grandpa’s house. Peppa Pig: Wow! Let’s go. Daddy Pig: I’ll map read and Mummy Pig will drive. Mummy Pig: Are you sure Daddy Pig? When you map read we always get lost and you get grumpy. Daddy Pig: We will not get lost, and I will not get grumpy. Mummy Pig: Windy Castle, here we come. Peppa Pig: Are we nearly there yet? Daddy Pig: Not quite. Peppa Pig: Oh. Daddy Pig: Would you like to play a game? Peppa Pig: Yes, please. Let’s play I Spy. Daddy Pig: OK. I’ll go first. Narrator: Daddy Pig has to secretly look at something and the others have to guess what it is. Daddy Pig: I spy with my little eye something colored red. Peppa Pig: Red. My dress. That’s red. Daddy Pig: No, it’s not your dress. Peppa Pig: Hmm? The car. Daddy Pig: That’s right, our red car. Peppa Pig: My go. I spy with my little eye something blue. Daddy Pig: Hmm. George’s blue shirt. Peppa Pig: No. Mummy Pig: Is it something in the car? Peppa Pig: No. Give up? Daddy Pig: Yes. Peppa Pig: The sky. The blue sky. I win. Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig, do you know where we are? Daddy Pig: I know exactly where we are. Although, this road doesn’t look the same as it does on this map. Mummy Pig: Oh, Daddy Pig. We’re lost. Daddy Pig: We are not lost. Mummy Pig: So how do we get to Windy Castle from here? Daddy Pig: Just give me a moment. Hmm. Mummy Pig: I know. We can ring Granny and Grandpa. Daddy Pig: There’s no need to ring Granny and Grandpa. I’ll get us to Windy Castle if it takes me all day. Mummy Pig: We haven’t got all day. Grandpa Pig: Hello, Grandpa Pig speaking. Mummy Pig: Grandpa Pig, we’ve got a bit lost on the way to Windy Castle. Grandpa Pig: Is Daddy Pig doing the map reading? Mummy Pig: Yes, Daddy Pig is doing the map reading and he’s a bit grumpy at the moment. Daddy Pig: I am not grumpy. Grandpa Pig: This is the best route. Keep on the main road until you see Windy Castle up ahead. Mummy Pig: Thank you, Grandpa Pig. Mummy Pig: We follow the main road and look out for Windy Castle. Daddy Pig: As I thought. Peppa Pig: Look. Is that a castle? Daddy Pig: Yes. It’s Windy Castle. Mummy Pig: Come on, car. Peppa Pig: Go on, car. You can make it. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Narrator: Peppa and her family have arrived at Windy Castle. Peppa Pig: Wow, it’s so tall. Daddy Pig: Let’s go inside. The view from the top is fantastic. Peppa Pig: Wow! Mummy Pig: Look at the view. Peppa Pig: Mummy, is that Granny and Grandpa’s house? Mummy Pig: Yes, it is. Peppa Pig: It’s so far away. Daddy Pig: Let’s take a look through the telescope. Peppa Pig: Can I look first, please? Daddy Pig: Yes, but you must let George look next. Peppa Pig: Wow! Narrator: The telescope makes everything look bigger. Peppa Pig: I can see Granny and Grandpa. Peppa Pig: Look, George. George: Dankey ‘ig, Papa ‘ig. Narrator: George is waving at Granny and Grandpa. Peppa Pig: Silly George. Granny and Grandpa are too far away to see you waving. Mummy Pig: I know. We can ring them. Grandpa Pig: Hello. Mummy Pig: Grandpa Pig, we can see you from Windy Castle. Wave at us. Peppa Pig: Granny and Grandpa are waving at us. Peppa Pig: I love Windy Castle. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts